Wiki Rules
before proceeding to edit or comment on this wiki. - Be kind. Do not harass other users or make threats. Do not attack any users on the wiki. If you have a bone to pick with someone else, do it off the wiki. Minor violations of this rule will be met with a warning and a deletion of the violating post. Major offenses of this rule will be met with a block. - Do not use first person in articles. When writing articles, please refrain from using pronouns that describe yourself (I, me, I've), and instead use second person language (you, you're, you've) or third person language (they, they're, players). - Try not to put opinions in articles. Make sure to do thorough research on a topic in order to avoid this. If you have an opinion to share about something, leave it in the comments. However, please do not edit articles to include your own opinion on a subject. -Try to take photos correctly. Make sure you zoom into first person (if possible) and only take the part(s) you need. Do not include any useless things in your photo unless necessary (your username, other users, chat, etc.). To take a photo on windows, go to the snipping tool app and drag. To take a photo on Mac, hold shift+command+4 and drag. - Do not vandalize any page or article. Do not intentionally add useless information or delete useful information on pages. Vandalism is not tolerated on this wiki, and any vandalism performed will be instantly met with a block. -Do not use verbal swears or vulgarity or any racial slangs. This wiki should be a place where everyone can be treated equally and have fun. Using profanity and racial swears won't be tolerated and will be met with a block. - Do not post any content that is not appropriate for Roblox. If Roblox doesn't allow it, we don't either. Anything that violates rules on Roblox will violate our rules and will be met with a warn or block depending on the severity of the rule broken. - Do not post links to any harmful sites. This wiki is meant to be a safe and secure wiki to gather information on Roblox Archives. Make sure to link to secure pages when required. If a website is found to be harmful, it will be deleted as soon as possible and will warrant a ban. This rule includes free Robux websites. - Make sure that everything you do follows the Fandom Community Guidelines. Fandom's rules apply to this wiki and all other wikis. Offenses involving these rules can possibly result in your Fandom account generally being blocked, disabling you from editing on any wiki in the Fandom website. - Do not farm edits. Make sure your edits are helpful to the wiki. Making edits to articles or comments and removing them can be considered to violate this rule. Performing these actions will result in a warning to your account. Making useless edits can also be considered to violate Rule 4 of vandalism, and the consequences of the vandalism rule will be applied to the useless edit. - Do not beg or spam for staff or medals. Staff and Medals are supposed to be either earned or requested by wiki editors. If you request any of these and do not get a response within 24 hours, you are free to leave a single extra reminder. However, leaving more than 2 reminders, or more than 1 reminder in the span of 24 hours, will be considered violating this rule and will be met with a warning and increased expectations for the thing begged for. - Do not spam or advertise. Don't spam walls of other people or comment sections. Simply say one thing and let it be for the time being. Continuously spamming will result in a warn or block depending on the spam done. Advertising is also not allowed. Do not message people or comment on articles with any of your social media, including your Roblox account. Advertising will simply be met with a warn and deletion of the post(s). - Do not bring drama from other wikis here. This wiki is for reading and editing information about Roblox Archives, not to de ask to be unblocked or create drama on other wikis. Our staff have enough to deal with and they do not want to be spending their time with useless messages. - Use common sense. If a rule is not posted here that you should follow, follow it! Some rules that are commonly mentioned in other wikis probably apply to this wiki as well. If something that you're doing sounds or looks like it could be breaking a rule, it probably is. If something done is a minor violation, a simple reminder will be given to you. Slightly more major violations will be given a warn if it is not mentioned in this rule list. Failing to follow any of the above rules will result in a warning or block site wide depending on the severity of the violation. If you have more than one warn or block, your next punishment time will be increased depending on the amount of punishments already given. Rules above are subject to change at any time